Alice Saves The Bunny
by Smiles4Twilight
Summary: The name says it all! Sounds kind of stupid but I've heard alot of people say it's funnyfluffy! Aww... I think it's a great combination! But you can decide for yourself... JUST READ! ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight but I can still wish cant I?**

**Jasper's POV**

I hadn't eaten in a while so I was extremely hungry! I felt like there was some kind of monster in the pit of my stomach trying to claw it's way out!

I quietly stepped out of the house to go for a walk just to clear my head. I driffeded into thought quickly, though I was only out to clear my head. _It's so hard for me... I have tasted human blood and it is the sweetest thing ever! If I could just drink from one human! _I thought._ No! _ My mind argued back with great reason. _I have to be strong for Alice! And I am tired of playing God! Deciding what human lives or dies! I just couldn't do it any more! That is why I am here, getting help and suport from my clan and my Alice._

_Darn it! I should have went hunting instead of staying home and testing my strenght!_ Why I wanted to test my strength was just a distant memory._ I am to hungry to think! Darn it!_

Something scurried. I crouched down ready to pounce. I saw are rabbit in the clearing. I instinctively crouched behind a bush. _These are not your instincts! _The monster complained._ If you used your INSTINCTS instead of trying to fight what you were, then you would not be sitting here staring at a rodent now would you? You should not fight what you are... you should embrace it! Your instincts are telling you this is not right. You want HUMAN blood!_

I spoke softly out loud to my self, "Mmm... look at that bunny..." ignoring the voice to the best of my ability.

The rabbit slowly hopped toward me. _What a stupid rabbit! It has no idea that it is walking strait into it's own death! _I held still, forcing myself not to move so that I didnt go running after it just as soon as I smelt it well enough, some thing I learned on my first hunting trip. Yes it was more of a challenge (my bulky brother sure liked the challenge) but it was easier and I wanted a quick, non-challenging kill.I hated the fact that I needed its blood. I knew that if Alice where to find me right then she would have riped me up and burnt me for almost hurting a bunny rabbit, her favorite animal. I was just about to pounce. I actually began to.

"Jasper?" that familliar voice called. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, not now. Not Alice, not now... oh why can't I just be strong for her? Why couldn't I just forget about that rabbit sitting in front of me? Why does this monster inside me torment me so? Why? Why? Why? Does life (or afterlife) have no mercey at all? Do I have to hurt my dear sweet Alice? Why am I such a moron? Why did I come out here? Why am I asking myself all these questions that I didnt know the answers to? Why is was fait so cruel? _Actually, I was acting like a drama queen... inside my head. I don't think that that makes it any better.

**Alice's POV**

I was taking a hike around town. I was secretly hoping to find Jasper, but it was not much of a secret thanks to Edward and his stupid mind reading abilities. I love being with Jasper and Edward would just have to get over it. I noticed a clearing not to far away. It was sunny and far from civilasation but still I listened intently for any passing humans that might see. I heard nothing. I walked out into the beutiful clearing clearing and noticed a cute little bunny rabbit. I looked at it for a while, it was so cute! Then I saw Jasper was crouched behind a hedge. _Is he really going to attack that bunny?! _

I tried to fool myself by saying over and over in my head, _He is just looking at the bunny, he does not want to eat it...He is just looking at the bunny, he does not want to eat it...He is just looking at the bunny, he does not want to eat it..._ I almost believed myself unil he jumped up to pounce. "Jasper?" I questioned as if I didnt know the answer. He froze. He was probably so embarased...

"Alice..." he choked.

"Jasper! Dont you dare hurt that bunny!!!" I yelled a little louder than nessesary. I emediately regretted it. The bunny ran away. _Thank God!! Run little bunny rabbit run!! In fact your new name is... Mr.Whiskers! Bye Mr.Whiskers... I am sorry my husband tried to eat you!!_ I turned toward Jasper with that last thought.

"Alice, let me explain..." he began.

"Jasper..." I sighed.

"But Alice..." he started again.

"But nothing! March!" I instantly regretted yelling at him, again.

He turned and started running but before he was out of hearing distance I heard, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough Alice..." I ran up and hugged him tightly. I really did feel bad about shouting. It was just that I love bunnies... there so cute and furry and... well you get the point. He was going to suck it dry!

"No Jasper, I'm sorry, I should have forced you to hunt." I smiled playfully, hoping that he would catch the hint. _Come on, he knows I still love him right?_

"I should be stronger..." he started. (Wow I was interupting him alot today!)

"You are strong, you are just strong enough for me." I kissed his lips and smiled.


	2. Author's note

Okay so, I now have covers for all of my Fan-fictions! Just go to my profile and click each link! They were all made by my dear friend Molly! If your looking for other fan-fictions to read I have two more. They are:

I Want My Happy Ending

The Rebel

Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 2

I know you were expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that this isn't one. I just wanted you to go to the following address to help out a girl who was diagnosed with cancer who doesn't have any medical insurance! Please go to this: .net/s/4483468/14/

While your at it, you can even read one of her amazing stories while your at it!


End file.
